Does He Love Me
by fallen pheniox
Summary: Bulma realizes she likes Vegeta but then she sees him laughing, smiling and putting his arms around another girl. What's going on? Since when did Vegeta do that? What will Bulma do? R+R!


Hey everyone! This is another one of my attempts at a DBZ fic; I hope this fic meets up with all your expectations. I do not own anything you recognize here, though I wish I did. Goku and his friends are in grade 12 right now. Enjoy!

________________________________________________________________________

**Brriiiinng!!!!!!!! **Rang the last bell of the day. Bulma quickly headed toward her locker where she met up with Chi Chi.

"Hey Bulma! Did you get your math exam?" asked Chi. (A/N: I'm just going to use Chi for short.)

"It was easy enough," smiled Bulma, but her smile faded when she saw Goku, Yamcha and Vegeta heading toward them.

"Is something wrong?" asked Chi.

"Huh? Oh, no. Nothing, why?" asked Bulma turning back to look at Chi.

"Hey Chi," waved Goku from a distance as he ran up to her.

"Oh, hey Goku. Did you get the math exam?" asked Chi.

Goku sweat dropped. "Uh… well… it was hard you know and I sorta, I mean after all that studying and I just uh… I mean it wasn't like I didn't try or anything…" Goku trailed off.

"He fell asleep on the first question," smirked Vegeta as he reached them.

Bulma tried to hold on to her laughter. "GOKU! I stayed up _all _night helping you study and you fell _asleep_!" yelled Chi angrily.

"Well, I thought about it you see, and it's actually a good thing I did," said Goku.

"And why's that?" asked Chi suspiciously.

"Because now I don't have to worry if I failed or not, because I already know," said Goku with a sweat drop as Bulma and Yamcha held onto their stomachs in laughter. Vegeta shook his head in disappointment.

"GOKU! That's not good!" yelled Chi.

"Hey, look at it this way, I don't have to worry and you do," smiled Goku.

Just then, Krillen came over. "Hey guys," he smiled at them.

"Hey," they all waved back, except Vegeta. All he did was nod, acknowledging Krillen's existence. 

"How'd you do on the math exam Krillen?" asked Chi.

"I'd have to say pretty well," smiled Krillen in relaxation.

"And why do you say that?" asked Chi.

"Well, I guessed them all and since it was obviously multiple choice I obviously should have got most of them right," smiled Krillen as Vegeta snorted.

"KRILLEN! It wasn't multiple-choice questions! Don't tell me all of you didn't know what you were doing except for Bulma," said Chi.

"No, I did pretty well," smiled Yamcha.

"How are you so sure?" asked Bulma.

"Because I've got it all in the bag. I paid 100 dollars for someone to fill in for me," smiled Yamcha.

"Are you talking about the smart kid named Peter?" asked Bulma.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" asked Yamcha.

"First of all, you only ask him. He's one of the smartest guys at school and is the only one that accepts bribes," said Bulma.

"And second?" asked Yamcha.

"He was sick today, he couldn't make it to class," laughed Chi. Everyone started to laugh as Yamcha went hysterical by pulling his hair in frustration.

"Figures you'd do something that stupid," laughed Vegeta.

"What about you Veggiehead?" asked Krillen with a sly smile on his face as Vegeta's face turned red with anger.

"NEVER, EVER, call me that name!" yelled Vegeta angrily.

"So how did you do?" asked Bulma curiously.

Vegeta shrugged carelessly, "Doesn't matter. I got the usual probably. Around a B or an A," said Vegeta. Obviously already knowing that Bulma would get an A as usual.

Just then a girl came up to them and grabbed Vegeta's arm. "Vegeta, you were supposed to walk me home today," said the girl angrily.

"Fine, let's go," said Vegeta rolling his eyes as he started to walk away with the girl.

"Hey Vegeta! What's her name?" asked Bulma yelling after him.

"It's Honshu Khan," answered Vegeta as he continued to walk without even turning around to look at them.

Bulma stared at the back of the girl, whose arms were wrapped around Vegeta's arms. He didn't even tell her to get her hands off him, which he said to everyone. Bulma quickly grabbed her bag and closed her locker.

"Well, see you tomorrow Bulma!" waved Chi as she grabbed Goku's arm and dragged him down the hall.

"You want me to walk you home?" asked a voice behind her. Bulma quickly turned around and saw the guy she had had a crush on for three years, but now felt nothing but friendship toward him. How odd, when she liked him, he didn't even know she existed. Now that she doesn't, it's as if he noticed every little thing she did.

"Huh, uh… yeah, sure," smiled Bulma, as she turned and started down the hall.

Yamcha and Krillen shrugged as they headed toward their lockers, which were in different wings.

"Is something wrong?" he asked as they were walking home.

"No, why would you say that, Bryan?" asked Bulma.

"Well, usually your smile is always so cheerful and happy, now it seems like you just show it so people won't ask if you're alright. And your eyes have definitely lost their sparkle," said Bryan.

"I'm fine really, just thinking about something," said Bulma. _Or rather someone, _she thought.

When they got to Bulma's doorstep, Bulma quickly unlocked the door. She was about to step inside when, "Wait, Bulma. I was wondering, if maybe you'd like to go to a movie or something with me sometime," said Bryan.

"I… uh… I… I can't," said Bulma, "I'm sorry," she added quickly as she quickly stepped into her house. As she was closing the door, Bryan put his arm through. 

"Why Bulma?" asked Bryan almost hurtfully.

"I… I just can't," said Bulma quickly as she shut the door on him. She couldn't believe she just turned him down; she could have at least given him a chance. But something just didn't feel right and the image of him with Honshu just kept appearing in her mind. _Leave me alone! _Thought Bulma angrily as she ran up to her room to try to clear her mind.

*************************************

"Hey Vegeta, who was that girl you were talking with anyways?" asked Honshu.

"Which one? The black haired one is the on Kakarot has had a thing for, since grade 6," said Vegeta, obviously trying to avoid the topic of Bulma.

"No, the other one silly," said Honshu.

"Don't call me that. Her name's Bulma," said Vegeta.

"And?" asked Honshu slyly.

"And what?" asked Vegeta.

"There's something you're not telling me about her aren't you?" asked Honshu suspiciously.

********************************* 

_It can't be! No way! _Thought Bulma in shock. She couldn't believe why she would ever feel that way. _I like HIM! It can't be possible! He's… he's…just… oh my god! _Thought Bulma angrily. But the truth was, she had already known that for a long time, she had just never gotten the courage to admit it and the truth hurt. A lot.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Thanks for reading this chapter everyone. Sorry if it was really short so far but I will make the next chapter longer. So please review my fic. I'd love to know what you think of it. Thanks everyone! ^-^ By the way, this is dedicated to Makoto-and-Moocat. (Well, more to Makoto, but oh well. Hehe) because she's a great online friend and fic writer as well as Crystal Lily, who is my cousin. 

Fallen pheniox


End file.
